There's Someting About Weddings
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: Ginny's life about to turn upside down once more while Ginny find herself in a whole new territory. Will she make it down the aisle or will someone else beat her to it? HPGW.now AU R&R!
1. Bathroom Nightly Stroll

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: **yes this is the much anticipated sequel! I hope you'll love it as much as you love the first one and I hope you won't hate me if it won't please you…please don't hate me! I have five starving none existing children to feed! Please!

After taking it all out of my system, do enjoy your reading.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bathroom Nightly Stroll**_

"Excuse me," a very tired Jonathan Tate said as he leaned on the doorframe, "But what are you doing here?"

"Having a really bad case of gastroenteritis." Ginny hurled into the toilet bowl. "I didn't know my stomach has it own life."

"I didn't know you ate corn." Jonathan remarked and crouched down in front of Ginny. "Seriously Gin, why are throwing up in _my_ bathroom?"

"I didn't want Harry to wake up from the throwing up noises and then seeing me actually throwing up." She whipped her mouth with the back of the manly half buttoned shirt's sleeve. "It's inappropriate."

"Oh, but in my bathroom next to the room where not only me but your own brother are sleeping it's much more appropriate?"

"That's different." She scolded him. "You and George are family."

"And Harry's what? The milkman?" he laughed loudly. "No I know! The postman!"

"Harry's is family too," her face turned bright pink. "Just a different kind of family."

"The kind you won't throw up in front of?"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe it!" he cried in sheer glee. "You're being shy from your fiancé from the past year and a half?"

"I'm not being shy! I'm being a lady!" he face turned redder and redder by the minute.

"You haven't been a lady from the day you were born, Ginny, and I know, I lived with you at the same house." George walked in and smirked slyly at the magenta colored Ginny and at the snickering Jonathan. "Really now, a lady? Since when have you started listened to Mum and Hermione?"

"He's got a point there, Gin." Jonathan said wisely.

"Of course I have a point."

"That's because you're so smart, babe."

"Don't forget drop dead gorgeous, love."

"I won't if you'll remember my own dazzling look."

"And your killer smile." George said to Jonathan and they stared lovingly at each other.

"Oy! Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley-Tate!" Ginny's shout snapped them from the gazing trance. "There are things I don't need to witness."

"Same is here with you, girlfriend!" Jonathan snapped his fingers. "What?" the two redheads shook there heads and rolled their eyes.

"You know," Ginny said in a sudden anger. "You'd think your boyfriend will notice you absent but it's been more then forty five minutes since I ran out of bed and yet, stupid Harry Potter didn't notice!" Ginny stared at the two with a really dangerous expression.

"She's your sister you deal with her." Jonathan urged George and pointed at the glaring Ginny.

"Yes, but you're her best friend that another level." He answered back and shook his head.

"I insist, family before friends."

"No, no, no my dear.**_ I_** insist friendship is for life."

"You are right, however blood is thicker then water."

"I'm adopted."

"You have a twin brother."

"We're both adopted."

"You look like the rest of your brothers."

"Ginny's adopted."

"She's a spitting image of your mother."

"We have different fathers."

"Would you shut the hell up?" She yelled from the toilet bowl. "Both of you!"

"Apparently, George, while having our small argument your dear sister and my beloved best friend and roommate stuck her head in the toilet bowl once again." He stood up from the floor and went to the medicine cabinet. "Have you seen my sickness-free potion, honey?"

"NO!" both George and Ginny answered.

"There it is the little bugger!" he took out a small vial of clear green liquid and smiled at it. "A spoonful will do the job." He conjured a teaspoon corked the vile open and poured some to the teaspoon.

"Godric that's disgusting!" Ginny stated after gulping the spoonful. "That just makes me want to hurl again."

"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Jonathon said as he returned the vial to the cabinet. "No thank you, Jonnie. No nothing!" he muttered as he washed his hands and face.

"Thank you, Jonnie!" she said in sing song voice and smiled sweetly. "The nausea is all gone, thanks to your magical healing potion!"

"Yeah, yeah." He patted her head and helped her up from the floor. "Just remember where it is next time you decide to take a 4 o'clock in the morning stroll to my bathroom."

"I solemnly swear that I will not forget where it is." She placed her right hand on where her heart should be. "Is that good enough for you, or maybe you want me to right down with my own blood and promise you my first born baby if I ever break my promise?"

"What did you say about a baby?" a deep voice said from the door and all three heads turned around.

"HARRY!" the three of them cried together.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Ginny said and smiled lovingly over at Harry.

"Nothing." Jonathan said and smiled lovingly over at Harry.

"Nothing." George said and smiled lovingly over at Harry.

Harry paced between the three who were now standing in a straight line and looked at each every one of them with narrowed eyes.

"Ginny was sick and threw up!" Jonathan yelled as Harry moved away from him. "I gave a potion to ease up her stomach."

"Knew I could break you, Tate." Harry said pleased with himself.

"Bloody Hell, Jonathan!" Ginny cried with rage. "How weak are you?"

"I can't help it, Ginny." He said and whipped the sweat from his forehead. "He's stronger then me

"I never thought I'll ever be ashamed to be you friend, Jonathan Tate." She said dramatically and turned her head the other direction.

"Give the guy a break. Gin, you now how he was pressured by Harry." George tried to reason her and put a comforting arm around Jonathan's shoulder.

"You're sick, Ginny?" Harry suddenly said and walked over to Ginny. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry, I just ate something bad." She said softly and looked down.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed so I worried for you." He pulled her into a bug bear hug and Ginny laid her head against his chest.

"She didn't wanted you to see her throw up, unladylike she said." Jonathan interrupted the moment between Harry and Ginny.

"Don't you know how to keep you mouth shut, Jonathan?" Ginny howled at him.

"Sorry." He piped and retuned to George.

"Unladylike?" Harry chuckled down at Ginny. "Since when have you taken to listen to Hermione?" he chuckled even louder. "And you don't have to be shy from me. I do see you naked every day."

"Watch what you're saying to my baby sister, Potter!" George called from the other side of the bathroom.

"Anyways, next time you feel sick, please share it with Me." he looked down at Ginny. "Don't be shy from me because I love you, okay?"

"Okay." Ginny said feebly as she buried her face again in his chest. "Can we go back to bed now? I need to wake up in almost two and a half hours from now."

"Yeah and I need to brush my teeth from all the sweetness in here." Jonathan said and walked towards his bedroom. "Harry here's an idea for a costume you could wear on Halloween, Barney."

* * *

**A/N:** I could help and I had to challenge myself to see how soon I can post this. I'm happy to say that everyone is back and safe and sound, for now….Mohahahahahahahahahaha how bad am I? Mohahahahahahahahahahahaha!

So this was the first chapter and next week there will be more, yes I can only update once a week because finales are approaching and I just started a new job in a local amusement-park so this is going to be as soon as I can update.

Please take time and review, by the way I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter of TSAH!

Love you a thousand pigmy puffs named Arnold!

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	2. Come and Knock On Our Door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: **sorry for updating only now seeing that I promised once a week but again I started a new job and I just began preparing to my finales and my graduation stuff. I'll as best as I can but do not worry I have the whole plot planed so its easier this time. Without further rambling:

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Come and Knock On Our Door **_

"You're late!"

"No kidding Vi," Ginny muttered as she ran past her secretary's desk. "Bloody woman and her bloody twisted sense of humor." She landed on her office chair with a long huff, she was still feeling queasy but it's was a side affect of the flu she just recovered from. "Coffee, Vi! And get me my schedule for today." She went through the few papers on her table looking for something she couldn't remember what it was.

"Coffee and a freshly baked muffin, honey." She placed the steamy mug and small plate next to her and schedule on the other side.

"Great, thanks Vi." Ginny looked at the schedule as she sipped from the mug and suddenly she spat it out. "For Merlin's sake! Vi have you checked the date of the coffee?"

"I bought it this morning dear, why is there something wrong with it?"

"It tastes like puffskins dropping!" she growled and held her head in her hands.

"Do you want me to get you another cup, dear?" Ginny stared at the elder woman with a Do-You-Really-Want-An-Answer-For-That look. "Tea it is." And she scrambled out of the office.

After a disastrous lunch break where Ginny caused a poor muggle waitress cry because she didn't put a lemon in her drink, Ginny remembered she had a few more meetings before she could call it a day and surly Ginny's head pumped full speed while she was still stuck in the meeting with her fashion correspondent, Lydia McKeon.

Usually Ginny was on good terms with her but today Ginny decided that Lydia's head abnormally large. "Her head is getting bigger and bigger as we speak." She thought to herself. "At the end of this meeting her head will be as big as the entire office! Oh no! Her gigantic head is going to kill me!" she panicked quietly and her eyes wondered to the door and windows. "'Dead by a Giant Head.' That would be a great headline."

"I'm sorry, did you just say "Dead by a Giant Head?" Lydia's voice shook Ginny up from her trance.

"Did I say it out loud?"

"Yes, Ms. Weasley."

"It's…you see…it's one of umm…" she felt very hot and she knew she must be red all over her face.

"Oh, it's one of Luna Lovegood's articles isn't it?" Lydia began to laugh and tilted her large head backward. "Typical of her to come up with this kind of items."

"You don't say." Ginny gave her a funny look and rubbed her hands together. "Well, Lydia thank you for coming and keep up the good work and don't worry I'm sure the new summer collection from Paris will be great and I can't wait to read all about it." She showed her the way out of the office and shut the door behind her.

"I don't want to hear anything beside: 'please let me to the honor and rub your feet my fair lady Ginevra!'" Ginny cried as she flopped on her living room sofa.

"No need to screech my pretty little banshee." Jonathan came from the kitchen whipping his hands on the dirty apron tide around his waist. "Have someone had a bad day over at her lovely and most wanted work in the wizrading journalism world?"

"Johnny my feet are killing me, my head is performing the Cruciatus curse on me and I might avada my back if it won't stop hurt." She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

"My baby!" Johnny cried aloud and rushed over to Ginny. "Don't leave me baby Gin! My life isn't life without you, precious!" he hugged her head and began to rock her in his arms.

"Johnny." Ginny said to his arms.

"Hush little Ginny don't say a word, Johnny going to buy you a mockingbird."

"Please don't."

"And if the mockingbird wouldn't sing, Johnny's going to buy you a diamond ring."

"I'd rather you let go of my head."

"Dear little Ginny don't you cry, Johnny's going to sing you a lullaby."

"LET GO OF MY HEAD JONATHAN TATE!" she yelled and startled the singing Jonathan so much that he did let go of her head but it was so sudden that her head hit the edge of the coffee table.

"Sorry." He piped and gave Ginny the most honest puppy face he can master. "What can I do for you?" Then there was a knock on the door and both of them turned to look at the door when a second and louder knock was to be heard.

"OPEN UP!" a familiar voice roared outside. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Are we expecting anyone?" Ginny turned to Jonathan and saw that he was just as confused as her.

"I SAID OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Johnny wondered aloud and looked at Ginny and then at the door.

"IF YOU WON'T OPEN THE DOOR IN FIVE SECONDS I SWEAR I-"

"IT'S BLOODY OPEN!" Ginny yelled and got up from the sofa pushing the petrified Jonathan away.

"It's about time!" Hermione stormed in with little Daniel in her arms a big trunk flouting behind her and Crookshanks prancing at the back.

"I don't want to be rude, Hermione, but I thought you moved out four years ago?" Ginny closed the door behind her best friend and sister-in-low.

"I'm leaving your brother." She said without blinking.

"Seriously, Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I am being serious Ginny." Hermione snapped at her while checking if Daniel still asleep. "Your brother and I are history."

"What happened now?" Ginny asked tiredly wishing she was switching roles with her sound asleep nephew.

"I have had enough of his stupid demands and how he takes me for granted!" she bowled and looked frenzied. "He gives me no respect what so ever and think I'm his servant!"

"Come on, Hermione." Ginny tried to reason her. "Are you sure you're not just overreacting a little?"

"I should have known you take his side!" she hissed angrily.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!"

"Good, then your on my side." She smiled at the very tired and annoyed Ginny.

"Hermione I just said I'm not-" Hermione's look shut her up and Ginny looked over at Jonathan for encourage but he shrugged and shook her head. "-I'm not sure if the place fits for a little boy."

"Don't listen to her, babe." Jonathan cried brightly and jumped from the sofa. "You can take my room for now and I'll sleep in Ginny's bed and on the weekend we'll get your old room inhabitable once again."

"Thanks Johnny." She said. "It's going to be like old times!" she smiled broadly and the due. "I'll go put him in bed and unpack a few things then I'll call my parents." She heaved a breath of joy and jogged to Jonathan's bedroom.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Johnny." She crossed her arms close to her chest. "Because this is a huge mess we're getting ourselves into."

"Don't worry, Gin-Gin." She wrapped his right around her and embraced her. "It'll cool off in no time and we'll have our normal peace and quiet." He squeezed her shoulder. "Although, she had a point there saying it's going to be like old times."

"What are we going to do with Harry and George if they want to stay the night while she and Daniel are here?"

"We'll manage." He answered. "Besides, we still have separate rooms, don't we?" he grinned and looked down at Ginny who was still worried. "Come and knock on our door…" He began to sing and embraced Ginny once again.

"You find it funny don't you?" she looked up and him.

"Is it possible not to?"

"You are unbelievable." She took his arm off her shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower and you are going to prepare dinner."

"I love it when you get all big Boss on Me." he winked at her.

"Shut up." she said coyly and turned to leave.

"We'll be waiting for you…"

"It's still not funny!"

"Where the kisses are her and hers and his…"

"I'm not listening!"

"Three is company too!"

* * *

**A/N:** yes this is quit an interesting turn of event isn't it?

Thanks to those who reviewed and were overjoyed to see the sequel:

**Crazy Freckles**

**obsession911**

**Kyra2117**

**Professional Reader**

**Perkey Terkey**

**Allison Carroll**

**Queenlover**

**Special2**

**vegetarians will rule the Earth**

**young kenshin**

This is it guys, do review and send feedbacks.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Oh Look What You've Done

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: **sorry for updating only now seeing that I promised once a week but again I started a new job and I just began preparing to my finales and my graduation stuff. However I have my graduation next week along with the party so after that I'll more time to update and pay attention to some other fic along with one such as The Hogwarts Revolution and maybe I'll get going on the James/Lily fic that I planned to write long time ago. Other then this have a very enjoyable (please don't have after this) reading:

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Oh Look What You've Done..**_

"It's too late," Harry said and moved his hand in his jet black mass of a hair. "There is no way to fix this."

"Are you sure Harry?" Ginny asked and looked desperately at him. "Can't you give it another go?"

"C'mon love, don't try to agonize yourself anymore," he wrapped his hand around her slumped shoulder. "Let them be."

"But they held up for so long it thought it would last." She sniffed hard and whipped a stray tear. "They looked so beautiful together."

"Yes, they sure were a handsome pair." He embraced her as she buried her head in chest. "Every good thing has to come to an end."

"You're right," she muffled to his chest and raised her head. "I guess that after trying to fix it for so long with no results I just have to let it go."

"Good girl." He kissed the top of her head as she began to cry again. "Hush now, love." He held her close to him as she sobbed hard.

The bedroom door opened with a bang and there stood Jonathan and Hermione looking very much annoyed the sight before them "Oh for crying out loud, Ginny!' Jonathan said, "It's a pair of bloody sodding SHOES!"

"So what? You cried over your favorite 'lucky' shirt." Ginny said and let go of Harry's hold placed her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley manner and gave his a dirty look. "And I know it was George who ruined it during one of your snogfests."

"Yeah, well…what if…okay then…how you do…back me up Hermione!" he turned to the bushy haired witch who looked very much amused and shook her head while her shoulders trembled with laughter. "Traitor!" he yelled and ran out of the room leaving behind him the other three laughing out loud.

"I see you're having a good time." A deep voice said from behind the three and they all turned to see that it was…

"Ron!" Hermione called surprised to see him, "what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I came for you, love." He then conjured a beautiful set of flowers and hand it to her.

"You don't have waste your magic on me, Ron." Hermione said with a frozen expression.

"It's no waste when I'm doing it for you." He smiled coyly at her. Ginny's heart melted at her older brother's deceleration, cheesy as it may be she knew he really missed Hermione. That's why she was surprised to see Hermione being so cold to and alien to him.

"Daniel is asleep in my room," she said stiffly. "You can see him you wish to do so." She put the flowers on Ginny's bed and started walking towards the door. "Thank you for the flowers, Ron."

"Would you just stop it, Hermione!" he suddenly burst. "Just stop acting like you don't give a damn about what's going on between us!"

"Don't get so overdramatic, Ronald!" she scowled him. "You'd just embarrass yourself."

"What if I don't care?" he reached to where she stood and took her hands in his. "I love you 'Mione." He kissed her hands.

"Don't." she pulled her hands from his hold. "I've had enough Ron, I can't do it anymore." She might have had a cold expression on her face but Ginny noticed that her eyes were shiny from coming tears. She herself was sniffing hard at the scene. "You don't respect me, Ron. You take me for granted, you expect me to do and fallow you every step of the way-"

He cut her off. "You think that I mistreat you? Is that it?"

"Yes, Ronald I think that."

"You think that or David thinks that?"

"Who's David?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Hermione's co-worker, but I don't see how that's related to the subject." She whispered back.

"David seems to share this opinion with me." Hermione said.

"Does he share any more interests with you other then our marriage?" Ron's face began to turn red.

"That's none of your business, Ronald Weasley." She crossed her arms on her chest. "What I say to my friends or do with my privet life is none of your business."

"Is Hermione having an affair?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know." Ginny answered but Harry's question did hit the spot, was she having an affair?

"Hermione, just answer me this," Ron said with a resolved voice. "Are you having some sort of an affair with David?" for the first few seconds Hermione had a sealed expression then slowly she began nodding her head. Ginny's hands flew to her mouth as she stared at her bother heart being broken. Harry looked back and forth between his two best friends dumfounded by this revelation. Ron looked miserly at Hermione who now gave in and let the tears pour down her face. "Do you love him?" Ron asked defatted.

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly and avoided his eyes. All the strength she had in her and coolness gone and replaced with sorrow and shame.

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"Then what do you bloody know!" Ginny howled at her. "This is getting too much for me to handle and it's not even lunch time yet!"

"She's right you know?" Harry confirmed and Ginny nodded lividly.

"I came today to tell you that I'm leaving," Ron ignored the two of them and turned to Hermione.

"You're leaving?" Harry and Ginny asked in harmony.

"I was offered a spot in the ministry embassy in America for a couple of months and I decided to take it."

"You what?" the two interrupted again.

"I wanted to take you and Daniel with me as a peace offering." Hermione looked strangely at him disbelieving what she's hearing. "But seeing how things have turned out I think that this will be an opportunity to take some time off each other and figure out what we want to be."

"Ron I-" Hermione began to say but closed her mouth finding no proper words for what she felt.

"I'll take Daniel every other weekend if that alright with you?" Hermione nodded silently fighting back renewed tears. "I'll go to check on him." And with no other words he walked out of the room as Hermione lay on Ginny's bed crying her eyes out.

"I need a drink." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"There you go boss, all nice and warm." Violet placed the steamy mug on her table along with a few papers Ginny needed to sign. "Still no word from your brother?"

"Nope, he just came last night and picked up Daniel," she sipped from her drink. "It's the first time he takes him to he's new place in New York, Hermione was a total wrack."

"Can you blame her?" violet asked while buttering a scone and taking a bite of it.

"She cheated on my brother so personally I can," she then looked at the picture she had of her and Hermione on Hermione's wedding day both hugging and laughing. "But I won't. Both Harry and I decided not to choose a side."

"So what are you going to do at the wedding?" Violet enquired further. "Aren't they best man and maid of honor?"

"When we get to the bridge VI, we'll cross it." She smiled sadly at the picture as the two women waved at her. "Thanks for the tea. It does miracles with my cold."

"You welcome, dear." she picked up and tray and walked out of the room humming a Celestine Werboke old tune.

Suddenly Ginny's personal fireplace roared with green flames and she saw a redhead looking at her from the flames. "Mum, I told that this is fireplace is for work purpose only. _My work purpose_."

"I know Ginny dear it's just that something happened and I need you to come right away."

"Mum if it's the ghoul again, can't you floo Fred or George?"

"It's not that, dear, it's something else."

"What is it then?"

"It's you father, dear." The elder woman paused and took a deep breath. "He's gone."

* * *

**A/N:** isn't that a mean cliffhanger to a mean chapter? And yes I know it was a bit depressing but it was really important to the plot and you'll see why as the story continues.

As usual I want to thank the greatest readers in the entire world who left their mark in shape of a review:

**obsession911**

**Allison Carroll**

**Crazy Freckles**

**Special2**

**vegetarians will rule the Earth**

**Queenlover**

**Missmunky**

**young kenshin**

**Hermione499**

**Keep on reading and reviewing it sure does makes my day!**

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	4. An Affaire to Remember

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: i took someting a reviewer said on his/hers last chapter review and used it. so thank you give cookie and a hug

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four **_

_**An Affaire to Remember **_

"Please tell me that by gone you mean 'gone to buy something at the store'." Ginny burst into the kitchen looking very much disturbed after apparting to the living with a loud _CRACK_ sound.

"No, Ginny dear," she turned and set a piece of chocolate cake in front Ginny. "By gone I mean 'packed-all-his-stuff-and-left' kind of gone."

"Then where did he go?" Ginny asked.

"He went to his girlfriend's apartment in London." She said calmly and gave Ginny a glass of cold milk.

"His WHAT?"

"Well she was his assistant first then she became his girlfriend and now they're sharing an apartment with her two young kids." She took Ginny's empty plate and glass away. "Greta Bingley." And as the name escaped her lips both the plate and glass were smashed on the floor.

"Mum!" Ginny jumped from her seat by the table and rushed to her mother and took out another plate and smashed it against the kitchen wall this time.

"Thirty two years!" she called and smashed another plate. "We've been married for thirty two bloody years-" Ginny gasped as she heard her mother curse. "-Giving birth to his children-ALL SEVEN OF THEM!" she smashed a vase. "-cooking, cleaning, taking care for each and everyone of his children!"

"We're your kids too!" Ginny called but another plate met her doom on the floor. "Never mind." She piped as she looked at the pieces on the floor.

"-plug playing, car flying, sodding rubber duckies!" she smashed Bill and Fleur's wedding china. "-HOW DARE HE!" she roared and smashed the cake on the floor and began to sob loudly. "How could he just leave like that?" She sobbed even harder. "Bastard!" she said between her loud sobs.

"He'll be back, Mum. I'll get him back promise." She embraced Mrs. Weasley and led her to the living room. "I'll just go and tell Vi-"

"No!" the older redhead cried between sobs. "Don't leave me."

"Mum I'll be back in half an hour tops-"

"No!"

"Fine, I won't go." She gave in. "I'll floo from here and tell what do, okay?" Mrs. Weasley nodded tearfully. "Why don't you go and lay down and I'll make some tea?"

"No mugs left." She mumbled and blushed and began to cry again. "Everything's a mess." she said as she set of the sofa.

"I'll _Reparo_ them." she reassured her and as soon she walked back to the kitchen with a swish of her wand everything was back in it place, except the cake that was thrown to the rubbish bin. She put the cattle on the stove and noted to pour some Fire-Whisky to her mum's tea. Without even noticing Ginny's eye rest on her mother's clock and sees that the hand marking her father points on _work _just like the rest of her bothers, only her and her mother's points at _home_. She wanders where her father hand will point when the day is over. The whistling of the tea cattle awakened her from her reverie and she turned to take it off the stove.

"Thank you, Ginny dear." Molly said as she took the cup from her daughter's hands.

"Perhaps after the tea you'll go and lay down for a while Mum?"

"I think I will."

It took her an hour after Molly went upstairs to lay down but Ginny managed to get almost all of her brothers (Percy was still shunting himself from the family) and Harry. They were all sitting by the kitchen table with Ginny at the head of it. The six men looked at Ginny as she took a swig from the Fire-Whisky she left out after putting some in her mother's tea. She flicked her wand and another six glasses appeared each for every one of the sitters, with another flick a golden liquid filled each glass.

"You'll need it after I say what I have to say." Ginny filled a second glass and took a deep breath before at her confused brothers and fiancé. "Dad moved out and left Mum to live with his assistant/new girlfriend in London." She held her glass high. "Cheers!" she said before gulping the entire glass in one sip.

"Tell me you're kidding." Charlie broke the silence and looked at her. "You are kidding, are you?" Ginny shook her head.

"When you said left, you mean…" Fred trailed off.

"Gone, moved out, took a hike, not here." She said. "Or as more commonly used, run off."

"With his assistant?" George was very puzzled at this.

"None other then her." Ginny said and gazed at Harry who looked as if someone punched him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron called out and put his head between his hands. "What was he thinking?"

"I guess he wasn't." Bill finally found his way with words.

"What are we going to do know?" Harry looked around at everyone.

"Well, first thing first, I put mum to rest upstairs." Ginny said. "Then I flooed all of you, and now I'm going to get_ him _here."

"Him?" Charlie asked. "You mean Dad?"

"No, I mean the other_ him_."

"Oh." The six men said and then all together gulped their drinks down as Ginny apparted out of the kitchen to get...

"PERCY!" she banged on the apartment door. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP THE BLOODY DOOR!" she banged harder. "OPEN THE DOOR OR I HEX IT OPEN!" no answer was heard though Ginny knew he was home. "ONE-TWO-THREE!" at that exact moment the door banged open and Percy Weasley looked very outraged.

"How dare you come here and embarrass me, Ginevra!" he crossed his arms on his chest and his face was red from anger.

"Suck it up, Percy." She pushed him inside the flat and closed the door behind her. "How are you? Fine? Great! Peck your stuff you're coming with Me." she walked around the place and noted that it was not as tidy as she thought her brother want it to be.

"I'm not going anywhere." He called after her as she walked into his bedroom. "And please leave my place this instant!"

"Take the bloody stick out your arse, Percy, and come with me to the Burrow right now or I will hex you this time!" she called as she took out his trunk and began flouting his clothes out of his closet.

"You boorish little brat! Don't yell at me in my own place!" he shouted as he tried to catch a pair of pants. "I knew you'd grow up to be a savaged girl."

"Yeah, yeah and I knew you'd grow up to be a right git." She waved his off as she rolled up his socks. "Now that we acknowledged that, you are going home with Me." she waved her wand and the trunk locked up and flouted beside her. "Come along, little prick."

"Unless you tell what for I won't even consider that option." He stubbornly said. "And don't call me little prick!"

"Humongous prick, whatever." she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Dad's having an affair he left Mum and Mum's a total wreck."

Percy stared at his sister before he managed to find his voice, "Father cheated on mother?"

"Apparently," she said and began to lose her patient. "Are you coming or not?"

"I don't think I should take a part in this, Mother and Father are old enough to take care and make decisions on their own." He said as an after thought.

"PERCY IGNATIUS WEASLEY!" she bowled and her hands moved automatically to her hips. "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW TO SEE MUM OR I SWAER YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Ginny laid on her old bed in her old room feeling very exhausted. Dragging Percy by the ear, figuratively speaking, and dealing with her father's departure and her mother's separation anxiety left her powerless, very tired and very hungry. Her train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"What?" Ginny called from the bed and heard door open.

"I brought you something to eat." It was Harry. "Hard day, eh?" he put down a plate of sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"The most terrible day of my life." She said between bites as Harry gave her a look of doubt. "Well, maybe in the top three."

"It will be alright."

"Gee, Harry, when you say it doesn't sound so reassuring." She laughed to her juice. "I can't believe Percy caved in and came."

"I can't believe Percy wet himself when you yelled at him!" he cackled with laughter and Ginny joined him. Their laughter soon died as Ginny looked intently at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"I'm just wandering what will happen to us once we'll marry, you know?" she bowed her head, "with Hermione and Ron having their problems and now Mum and Dad, I just can't help myself and not think that maybe this isn't a big risk we're taking, getting married and all."

"Don't be ridicules, Gin."

"I am not being ridicules!"

Harry set still for a few moments before he wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and embraced her. "Look, I promise that it won't happen to us, okay?" Ginny still looked unconvinced. "I swear, Gin, I will never let things slip down and I promise that I will do anything in my power to help you get everything back together."

"You promise?"

"Has Percy shrieked like a girl when he got his pants all wet?" Ginny smiled and nodded. "Then I promise." And then they kissed.

* * *

**A/N:** ahhhhhhhh what is going to happen now? What will Ginny do when she confronts her father? And who is this David Hermione likes and how is he related to a certain character most of us aren't fond of? All that and more next chapters.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed:

**Crazy Freckles**

**Missmunky**

**obsession911**

**storseshavehalls:** if you wish to end the confusion (note the amount HUH! In your reviews) you can read the prequel to this fic that goes under the name: There Is Something about Harry written by me so just check it out if you want a clearer view of things.

**vegetarians will rule the Earth**

**Honey P**

**Special2 :** you're the one who the cookie and hug are dedicated to :-)

**Allison Carroll**

**Perkey Terkey:** I took your review in (it felt so much like home with the yelling and imagining beating whips tear of joy LOL just kidding) and please be perky and see that I updated sooner that you would've thought points and laugh and snore and laugh some more and thanks for saying how sweet Ron and Hermione because they are even though I put them through hell.

**aznchic2009**

Keep on reading and reviewing because that makes me feel special and loved…and I like it when people say how cool I am crazy grin

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	5. Better Out Then In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N:** yeah, I know you guys really mad at me but hey look on the bright side, here a brand new chapter and hemmmm so delicious… have a holly jolly good reading and remember, good things come to those who wait!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Better Out Then In**_

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't hear you." Ginny said and looked at the calendar on her kitchen wall. "You were saying?" she put her hand on his and smiled at him.

"I think we should settle on a spring wedding." He laced his fingers with hers and smiled. "What do you say?"

"Actually, I was thinking more of a winter wedding," she said.

"Since when?"

"Since Aunt Murielle got married to her third husband." She tried to keep her cool.

"And how old were you?"

"Nine." she blushed and Harry chuckled and shook his head. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking whether or not you planned it with me as the groom." Ginny looked up at him and turned the whitest shade of pale. "Merlin socks, Gin!" Harry laughed out loud. "I don't know if I should be flattered or scared to death!"

"Shut up, Potter!" Ginny called and crossed her arms.

"C'mon, love." He leaned forward and tried to untie her arms, Ginny held them airtight to her chest. "Don't play the hard to get, it turns me on!"

"Then I guess you'll have to go solo tonight, Harry." Jonathan walked in and flashed a smile at the couple. "Ahhh, lover's quarrel! I just love them!"

"Only because of the make up sex." Harry said.

"Right you are, Harry, right you are." Jonathan winked at him as he began to make a sandwich. "So, why Mr. and Mrs. Potter to-be are fighting?"

"Because," Ginny began to say. "My soon to be ex-fiancé thinks it's nice to make fun of his fiancée."

"She told you all about her planning this wedding since she was five?" Jonathan turned to Harry.

"I was nine!" Ginny roared.

"No, actually you were seven." He said, "Remember? You told me when you got drunk during that Christmas party we went together back when I just moved in."

"Really?" Harry asked amused. "What was on your mind then?"

"If I remember it right, Ginny was supposed to wear a _'princess like shiny white dress and a crown made of never melting snowflakes and carry a giant bouquet of pink roses'."_ His voice was high pitched and he flattered his eyelashes at Harry. "She had such a big plan for you too, yea' know."

"She did?" said Harry, glancing over at Ginny red as a beet twisting a kitchen towel muttering something he didn't quite understand. "I don't want to know about that."

"Too bad for you." Jonathan yawned and smiled. "I have to get going, dears."

"Oh please, don't go Johnnie." Ginny said flatly. "Your company is such a treasure we can't allow you to go."

"Stop or I'll faint." Jonathan said emotionless. "As I said before little Ms. Up Tight confessed her feelings, I have to go. Ms. Up Tight's older and much more handsome brother is waiting for me on a date." He waved them off and walked out of the kitchen. "See you later alligator!" he called from outside and they heard the door shut.

Ginny turned to Harry and punched his shoulder.

"OW!" he cried. "Care to explain?"

"That is for making fun of me!" she then smacked him again. "That is for not stopping Jonathan from laughing at me!" she smacked once again. "And that is for thinking my wedding plans are stupid!"

"I accept the first two," he said rubbing his sore shoulder, "but, how can you hit me based on thinking?"

"I can and I will if you won't shut up!" Ginny said her face red with anger.

"I don't think I will. What are you going to do about it?" said Harry, tired and annoyed of her.

"Hex you to oblivion!" she called, rising from her seat.

"I'd like to see you try, papergirl!" he burst at her.

"Papergirl?" Said Ginny in a dangerous tone, "You big headed pig! How dare you call me names?"

"Did you hear what just you said? Or you're plain deaf?" called Harry.

"I heard what I said and every word of it is true! You, Harry Potter, are the most, arrogant, sexist, big headed, prat of a man!" her face was a deep shade of red and she looked ready for the kill.

"And you, Ginny Weasley, are the most self-righteous, self-centered, spoiled and insane woman I've ever met!" he was breathing hard and stared at Ginny with blazing eyes.

Ginny took a step towards him. She too was enraged by his comment about her and looked ready to kill him when her arm rose to the dangerous position of slapping and she was going to do so when Harry caught her arm in an instinct pulled her to him and kissed her aggressively on the mouth. She quickly responded to his kiss and added some of her frustration as she locked her arms around his neck. He picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table not bothering to stop kissing. Things only heated up when Ginny tugged Harry's shirt out of his trousers as He ran his hands over her shirt making her moan as he cupped her breasts not leaving her lips for a minute.

"Harry," she moaned to his lips, running her fingernails on his back. "Breathe….can't…breathe," she muttered and Harry reluctantly pulled away from her lips.

"Sorry," he said and licked his now row stinting lips.

"Don't be," Ginny replied taking inhaling heavily recovering for a few seconds before she covered his lips with hers once again. She felt his arms lift her from the table and she locked her lags around his midsection as Harry walked them both out of the kitchen, through the living room and down the hall to her bedroom where they fell on her bed.

"That was…wow!" Harry wheezed as he had his arms around Ginny as she laid her head on his chest.

"Wow is good." Ginny said tiredly and snuggled close to Harry and was about to drift into peaceful sleep as he played with her hair.

"We can't fight like this all the time, Gin, you do know that?" Harry said, sounding very serious.

"Of course I know, but we always make up." Said Ginny, trying not to fall asleep. "That's just who we are. Two bed tempered people who happen to be madly in love with each other."

"Who might kill each other if they won't control of there mood swings." Harry said, chuckling.

"I don't have mood swings!" Ginny said. "Why are you saying I have mood swings?"

"I don't know," he said, "maybe because one moment you're all up and about ad next you're ready to commit murder?"

"That's not mood swings that just me being normal." She set on the bed covering herself with her blanket and looked at him. "Or maybe you just think I'm crazy, right? That's it you think I'm insane!" she tried to stop the tears.

"Gin, I don't think you're insane-"

"You called me insane not long ago!" and the tears poured down on her cheeks and she was hiccupping very hard.

At first Harry wanted to say 'well, can you blame me?' but instead he just said, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"Oh you're, _sorry_, Harry?" Ginny said half annoyed half crying. "You make me, sick!" she looked at him intensely and suddenly screwed her to a painful expression and leaped of the bed and ran to bathroom where Harry heard clear sounds of vomiting.

"If that happens when she says I make her sick," Harry said to himself, "What'll happen when she says I make her horny?" and he got up from the bed and walked over to bathroom to hold Ginny's hair back as she set her lunch free.

* * *

**A/N:** I kind of like this chapter with the fight and the very small amount of smut i entered, I think I'll get a bit more of it as the fic goes on. Anyway don't hate if you didn't' see anything about Arthur and Molly or Ron and Hermione because I've had something really important to do with the two of them, and no Hermione is not Arthur's new girlfriend so don't bother even to speculate that.

Now that were done that, I want to thank my very patient reviewers:

**vegetarians will rule the Earth**

**Crazy Freckles**

**obsession911 **

**ginnyNharrysecretlove**

**Honey P: **sorry but I can't really answer your question now, can I?

**Perkey Terkey**

**Allison Carroll**

**Queenlover**

**aznchic2009**

Thanks very much for putting up with me and my time taking to update. Don't forget to review! (and if you, yes you who I'm talking too right now and pointing at, haven't reviewed yet, please do, even if it's just to say you like it or disliked it. I'll really appreciate it).

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	6. Mum's the Word

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: **I really want snaps for updating this soon and delivering you a spunky chapter like this.

Alright read now, **A/N** later! Ta Ta!

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Mum's the Word**_

Ginny knew she walked a bit wobbly and that she might just faint on the spot the moment she'd face _him. _But first things first, Ginny plastered a huge smile on her face. She inhaled deeply and straightened herself and un-wobbled hr walk.

"Good morning!" she said, "Lovely day isn't it?"

"It's okay." The young woman said and looked at Ginny funny, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Arthur Weasley." Ginny said, with a cheery smile.

"I think you'll have to wait, Mr. Weasley is in a meeting." The uptight secretary said.

"Yeah, well I'm his daughter and I think that whoever he is in a meeting with will understand." Ginny said, and walked to the door. "By the way, you're not by any chance Greta, are you?"

"Oh no," she said, "I don't stoop that low." She laughed heartedly, snored lightly and retuned to her senses. "However, I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl." Said Ginny and opened the door. "SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" she cried and instantly covered her eyes.

"Ginny!" the aging redheaded man cried in surprise and pushed the much younger woman off him. "Merlin's beard! What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you, Daddy!" and she leaped on him to hug him but he stopped here before she could.

"Ginny dear, as much as I'm happy to see you, but I'm a little busy-"

"Oh, sorry didn't realize that." She hoped he'd buy her act. She wanted to get back at him and for that she needed to full his gullible nature. "Forgive me, daddy?"

"Of course, dear." He wrapped one arm around her and closed the door behind her.

"It's just that I haven't seen for so long, Dad." Her voice was small and childish.

"I know, dear, I just wanted to cool things down with your mother that's all." He gave a cheering smile. "How 'bout that hug you were about to give?" and they hugged.

"Arthur, aren't you going to introduce me?" Ginny broke the hug and turned to see her father's new significant other, who wasn't as ugly as she imagined. "Hey," she said in a breathy voice. "I'm Greta, Greta Bingley." She had strawberry blond wavy hair, perfect sun-kissed complexion, and a flawless bright smile. She was everything her mother wasn't and never will be. Ginny faced two options: be nice to the new woman in her father's life who might just make him happy or not.

"Are you going to be my new mummy?" she chose not to.

"Ginny!" Arthur called at the same time as Greta said, "I'm sorry?"

"I was just asking a relevant question, because you see, Gretchen-" Ginny began to say.

"Greta." She corrected her.

"Whatever," Ginny blew her off. "-when my father left my mother, Molly, you know her, the nice lady who gave birth to his seven children, raised them, held a household of nine, and set by his bed as he recovered from a giant serpent snakebite, Molly got sick, so sick that the only solution other then grabbing my father by the ear to see her, was to bring the only other family member who competed my father in gitness, my older brother Percy. So I'm here to see how you, scarlet woman that you are, had the nerve to be a home-wrecker!"

"That's it Ginevra!" and Ginny froze on the spot as she saw her father go red from rage. "I will not have you come here and throw accusations at Greta!"

"I'll say whatever I want because you mister brought it upon yourself!"

"It's not like I left her with little kids, she has you she can cope." His face were a deep shade of purple and he took off his rob.

"_She can cope?"_ Ginny blinked at him. "What are you some sort of a monster? How did you become such a selfish man, Dad?"

"I've been through a lot in my life, Ginny." said Arthur, "I deserve some peace and quite in my golden years."

"With Mum, not with some scarlet woman who's old enough to be you're daughter," the room began to spin around her but she couldn't let herself to weaken. "You, Arthur Weasley are a disgrace to the Weasley clan! You are banned from my wedding! If I'll see you there I'll personally make sure to kick you out off the Hogwarts grounds!" she stormed out of the office and ran out of the corridor to get to the elevator as fast as she could. At least that what she planned to do because as soon as she got to the elevator everything went pitch black.

"Ms. Weasley? Ms. Weasley try to focus you eyes on the light of my wand." A muffled girly voice said above her. "Good girl, now I want you to try and sit up, can you do it for me?"

"Where am I?" Ginny said, her back killing her as she tried to sit up straight. "Who are you?"

"I'm Healer Patil and you Ms. Weasley are in St.Mungo's." Her face looked familiar to Ginny as the woman wrote on her bored smiled at her.

"Wait, Patil as in Parvati Patil?"

"No, as in Padma Patil, but I'm not surprised you confused between us you were in her house after all." She smiled warmly at her, "you got us all worried there, Ginny. But no to worry it was a mar side effect of your condition."

"What condition? You mean the whole deal with my father. I was pretty angry and emotional. You're not the first to tell me to control my temper." Ginny laughed and propped herself on the bed.

"That too, Ginny but I'll have you to know that you're-"

"There she is!" Mrs. Weasley burst into the room. "Fred! Get George, Jonathan and Harry in here! Oh Ginny, you made us all worry!" she began to cover her face with wet kisses.

"I can't move, Mum, you're smothering me." Ginny panted from her mother's hold.

"Sorry, dear," she said, letting her out of her embrace. "How are you?"

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley but I really need to talk with her on privet." Padma didn't finish her sentence because right then Fred walked into the room.

"Hey there, Sis!" he called, strutting behind him were George, Jonathan and Harry. "Whoa, Padma Patil in Healers robs, half of a fantasy I had in seventh year."

"Why half?" Jonathan asked.

"Because she wore nothing but Healers robs and so was her Twin sister." He winked at Harry (the only Heterosexual man beside him the room) and earned himself a smack from his mother.

"I should wash your brains, Fredric!" she said and gave a dangerous look.

"I doubt if he has one." George said and he too got a smack from Mrs. Weasley. "That hurt, Mum!"

"Don't whine, George, it could've been worse," she gave him a wicked smile. "I could have spanked you on those cute little buns of yours." she pinched his cheeks and laughed at his red face.

"I'm glad you're all having fun," Padma interrupted, "but I have to speak with Ginny." She looked at the group. "In privet."

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley said and turned to the boys, "you heard her, live Ginny and me with the Healer and wait for me outside."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Padma added.

"But I'm her mother!" she exclaimed, not believing her words. "I have every right to be with her."

"Yes, but Ginny's a grown woman, and I'm sure she'd love some privacy not to mention Healer/Patient confidentiality." And with that she showed Mrs. Weasley the way out of the room, sealed it and preformed a silencing charm on the room.

"Thanks for getting them out of here." Ginny said, finally relaxing in her bed, "so what's the bed news? I have some mysterious illness and I have to tie frog liver around my chest and dance under a fool moon to heal?"

"No, it's nothing like that at all." Padma laughed. "You don't need to tie and animal liver around your chest and dance."

"So what do I have?"

"Well, I'm actually surprise you haven't noticed it sooner but most women don't in the first few weeks of it."

"First few weeks of what?" Ginny felt sicker and sicker as dread took over her. "First few weeks of what, in Merlin's name!"

"Of their pregnancy," she smiled at the now pale Ginny, "Congratulations, Ginny, You're pregnant!"

"Shit!" she said, blacked out and fell back on the bed.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I know you all saw it coming but believe me that's not half of what about to happen to Ginny. Meanwhile, you got a s look at Arthur's new spouse and I think that you'll get the whole picture of this affair along with Hermione's affair on Ron. Other then that I can't tell much because then it won't be a surprise.

Now that were done with that, let me thank those who read and reviewed:

**obsession911**

**Crazy Freckles**

**themarauders4ever**

**aznchic2009**

**vegetarians will rule the Earth**

**Queenlover**

**Dragonmage182**

**Allison Carroll**

**Hermione499**

Okay lasses and lads, now I want you review this chapter and make me happy and not suicidal for lack of reviews! (Kidding on the suicidal. Or am I?)

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	7. Time For A Shower

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: **first I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed on my author's note and really cheered me during the hard times. I'm really relived to say that a ceasefire has come upon us in northern Israel, and let's just say that Pease is bliss. Anyway, still trying to get back to my day to day schedule with work and everything it took almost two week since the ceasefire has been declared to finish this chapter and finish working on a one-shot I began to write during the war. My plan was to upload the one-shot first and then finish this chapter but I felt that it wouldn't be fair for all of you who waited patiently and were really understanding about the situation and everything around it. So really this chapter is dedicated to all of you because I wrote for you and because of you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter Seven**

**Time for a Shower**

Ginny stood in front of her mirror her belly all round and full and her hands caressing it as she looked at her reflection. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all, she secretly hoped.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked as he entered her bedroom eating a sandwich.

"Nothing," she said and pulled out her pillow that was under her dress. "Just imagining what it would be like to be pregnant." She lied.

"Why don't you marry first and then about it." Jonathon laughed and took a bite from the sandwich. "Besides, I can't see you as a Mum."

"You don't?" Ginny asked and set down plopping the pillow back to it place.

"not really, I mean right now you're way in to the magazine and you really young and please don't take the wrong way but I know you have a couple of nieces and nephews and one of them is even staying here and you watch him whenever you get but being the cool aunt and being a Mum?" he said and rubbed her knee. "Sorry, Gin, I just have to say that I don't think you made up to become one."

"Well, you know…" Ginny said, feeling really hot all of a sudden. "I like kids but to have one of my own? It's rather silly if you think about it."

"You see?" Jonathan wrapped his arm around her. "Don't bother yourself about that now, Bunny. You should worry about what dress to wear." Ginny buried her head as stroked her hair.

"I have to do something." Ginny called and got up from the hug. "I still have a week off work, I can start now."

"Be my guest but please don't go into the living room for the next ten minutes."

"Why not?"

"Because Hermione's there."

"So? What if she's there?"

"She's not alone."

"WHAT?" and with that she scuttled to the apartment's living room. "Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley I am appalled!" she then stood rooted to the floor and her face turned red beet.

"Surprise!" at least twenty people called in unison.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Told you she'd freak out." George whispered to Hermione as Ginny began to hyperventilate. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Bloody hell Hermione, don't just stand there! Help her!" and he pushed Hermione to Ginny's direction while the guests began to mingle and ignore Ginny's catatonic state.

"Ginny dear, why won't we get you a drink?" Hermione took the redhead's hand and led her to the buffet where the drinks waited to be drunk (and so were a few of the gussets.).

"Sure why not?" and she took one of the champagne glasses and then looked at it and put it back on the table. "On second thought, I'd rather stay sober tonight." She said and picked up a finger sandwich.

"Ginny Weasley giving up a drink?" Jonathan called in mock awe. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Ginny chocked on her finger sandwich and began to chough as bites of it flew on George's shirt. "Sorry." She coughed and picked a glass of cold pumpkin juice.

"Only you can chock on the mention of having children!" Hermione said and they all laughed, well all beside Ginny, of course, whose face turned the deepest shade of red.

"Have you tried these finger sandwiches? No? You should!" She force fed Hermione with three cucumber sandwiches.

"Is someone having cold feet?" Jonathan taunted.

"No," she said, "but someone's having sore feet." She stomped on his right foot. "Oh! I'm sorry Johnnie, did I hurt you foot?" she then asked sweetly.

"Not you," he said as he tried to rub his foot. "Just you're fat leg!" and he jumped his way to the sofa escorted by half amused half worried George. "How much did she gain since her return from the hospital?" she heard him say from the sofa.

"Oh dear!" shrieked Hermione and moved behind Ginny. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

"It's not nice to make fun of the bride's weight at her bridle shower, y'know!" Ginny cried to the crouching Hermione. "I mean, alright, so I gained a little but treating me as if I'm a huge tree trunk you use to play hide and seek, really offends me."

"I'm not making fun of you, Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Ginny turned and looked down at her.

"She's hiding from me." a deep voice said from behind and both Ginny and Hermione jumped. "Hullo Gin, congrats," he lifted his drink and smiled. "'Mione-I mean, Hermione." He flushed at the mention of the former pet name mistake and just nodded at her. "I'm going to say hello to George and Jonathan."

"Ron!" Hermione called after him as he walked away. "Ronald!" she growled in frustration and fallowed him. "Ron, get back here!" they began to fight in less then three minutes.

"-can't just come here and ignore me!" Hermione roared at him.

"Don't pretend you care about it, Granger!" Ron answered impatiently.

"Granger? I'm still your wife!"

"My wife would never have a go at another man." He snapped.

"I wouldn't have if you paid me a little more attention and treated me better!"

"Treat you better? What are you a dog or something?"

"Are you calling me a bitch?"

"What if I am call-"

Just then Jonathan pushed in between the two. "Ah, the married life!" he called aloud and stopped the growing row. "And thank you, Ron and Hermione Weasley for the very realistic skit of how married life shouldn't look like!" confused murmurs and looks began to surface including Ron and Hermione's. "Take a bow and guys its okay to give them your applauses." And soon the rood was feeling with cheering and clapping sounds. "We're taking five and then George and I will give a taste of alternative married life." At this a few gussets choked on their drinks.

"I have had it with the two of you!" Ginny yelled at them inside the kitchen. "This is my day, you listen? My time to be the center of attention. I'm the one who's getting married! I'm the one who you, Hermione, worked so hard to have this shower for. Why can't you for one evening focus on your little sister and sister in-low/best friend and let her be!"

"I'll tell you why-"

"Because she can't get-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Ginny exploded at the couple. "You know what? I don't want to see you at my party. You two are going to go inside on of rooms in here and if I see either one of you out of it until I'll call you out both of you will be banned for life from this place, and yes Hermione I will kick you out with a child!" she looked at them and they looked back. "YOU'RE STILL HERE?" the two ran out of the kitchen throwing assaults and snapping at each other as they made their way to the hallway.

"Thanks again for coming, Mrs. Fundeltone," Ginny said after three hours of the most exhausting wedding shower in the entire world. "No, really you can have the tuna casserole, I'm sure Leonard will love It." she grinned widely at the mention of her neighbor's lazy cat. "It was nice to see you, bye!" she closed the door behind her. "God my face is killing me from all the fake smiles!" she declared and collapsed on the sofa next to Jonathan.

"Remind not to throw you another wedding shower, ever again." He said tiredly.

"Well, you're lucky I plan to only marry once." She said and yawned loudly. "I don't remember being so tired after all of my sisters-in-low showers."

"I'm so tired!" he cried to the air and placed a pillow on his face. "Levitate me to bed, GinBug?"

"Can't you walk by yourself?"

"It's too far!" he whined under the pillow. "I threw you this party! The least you can do is levitating me to bed."

"Alright, alright!" she got up from the sofa. "You little twat." She mumbled and looked for her wand on the coffee table. "Levicorpus!" and with that Jonathan was hung from his heel in the air. She flicked her wand once again and began to walk towards his bedroom.

"Good night, Johnnie!" she whispered as she dropped him hard on the bed. "Oops!" almost on the bed.

As she walked pass Hermione's bedroom she heard a soft cry, curious she opened the door to find the room pitch black and Daniel's small crib in the corner. She slowly walked over to the crib and saw the little toddler crying and calling for his mother. "Here we go, Danny, auntie Ginny's here." She picked him up and began to rock him in her arms. "Aren't you a big boy?" she said to the two years old. "Where's your mummy, Danny?" the baby made a sound Ginny took as saying 'don't know.' She walked out of the bedroom with him in her arms and over to her own bedroom.

When she opened the door, her room was also pitch black, but unlike the former there were sounds of soft and shallow breathing and loud snores. Walking further into the room, Ginny and little Daniel in her arms we're gritted by a surprising sight.

"Looks like you're going to have another brother or sister, Danny boy." She whispered smiling a broad smile at the kid. She walked quietly out of the room closing the door behind her just as a naked Ron turned over to hug in his sleep a naked Hermione.

"Note to self: change sheets tomorrow morning." She muttered and walked with the little tot over to Hermione's bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** what will happen know? Did Ron and Hermione work out their problems? Will Jonathan be able to walk to bed by himself? What will Ginny do now she's pregnant? Wait and see it all in the next chapter!

I want to thank:

**Hermione499**

**themarauders4ever**

**Allison Carroll**

**Crazy Freckles**

**obsession911**

**Dragonmage182**

**Queenlover**

**Harryluver101**

**carolena**

**vegetarians will rule Earth**

**AliKitKat**

**Honey P**

**grimlock78**

**Jade The Orkkiller**

**elana0012**

Thank you all for being really cool with what happened and with the fact that I was unable to update either of my fics. It's people like how really make my day. So a big hug and a huge sloppy kiss on the cheek from me to each and every one of you!

Make LOVE not War!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	8. Don't Worry Be Happy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N:** I want to start and say how sorry I am that It took me this long to update but i had to take some time off after the war last summer and time just went by and i joined the army (You have to join the army in Israel when you tuinr 18 and finish high school) and i only comeback every other weekend so it pretty hard to think of new ways to write and i admit hat i had writers block and i didn't want to write a crappy chapter for the sake of writing i wanted it to be worthe reading. as I still have a year to serve it will take some time from update to update so plaese if you held until now hold on for a little longer. I also will have to put on hold my other stories until I get a longer vacation (we do get them from time to time) by then i plan to finish this one first. Now on another subject seeing that DH is out (finished reading it in no longer then 5 hours with no breaks.) this is now an offical AU fic! HOORAY! I'll leave you here to read enjoy!!

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Don't Worry Be Happy_**

This couldn't be any more surreal at the Weasley-Tate-Granger-Weasley residence. While her bother and his wife/her own best friend were sound asleep in her bedroom wrapped in each other (shrugging at the picture), her other best friend and her other brother alternative life partner were playing with the Ex couple's toddler. As to Ginny herself she was rubbing her stomach for the fifteenth time this morning and trying to avoid answering why she's doing that.

"C'mon Danny! Be a good lad!!" Jonathan said as he picked the little one to his arms. "Call me daddy!"

The child shook his head nervously and said, "NO!" adding a smack right on Jonathan's nose.

"Uncle George will give you a fizzing wheezbee!" Jonathan said in a sneaky voice. Behind him George waved a newly bought bag of sweets.

Yet Another cry of "NOO!!" Earned him a second smack on the nose.

"Why not?" whined Jonathan and began swinging Daniel. "For me?" he puppy eyed him. The babies gawked at him and revealed a growing teeth smile and shrieked. "DADA!!"

"That's m'boy!" and swirled around with the little one.

"You'll make him sick Johnnie!" said Ginny and picked the bay from his arms. "Who's a good boy?"

"He's a kid, Gin, not a dog!" called George and stuff his mouth with one of the candies form the bag.

"Really George? And here I was thinking I was holding a golden retriever!" she patted Daniel on the back as she walked over to the kitchen. "Would you mind go and wake them up?"

"Not at all sister dear!" called George and ten seconds later a big BANG and two loud screams were heard from Ginny's bedroom. "God morning star shines!"

"RONALD!" Hermione's voice carried away. "GET OFF OF ME!!"

"That's an understatement." Ginny said and made a goofy smile at Daniel. "Here you go, love." And she shoved a spoonful of applesauce into his mouth. "Coffee?"

"Fire-Whisky." Said a deep voice from behind and Ginny turned to find a half naked Ron sitting with his head in his hands. "Life's a big load of shit, Gin."

"You know you're baby boy is right there." She said and placed a steamy cup of coffee

Ron shrugged. "The sooner he'll learn the better." He looked at the cup and then at Ginny.

"No booze before noon." She than looked at the clock on the wall. "Ron its 10:15 you better get going and get Danny over to The Burrow."

"Yeah I remember." He sipped slowly and as he put the cup back on the table and banged on it five seconds after. "Damn it! Hermione!" he called and got up and out from the kitchen.

"-too much Ron! I don't know if I'm built up for this!" Ginny eavesdropped from the kitchen.

"Than try! Please give it a chance if anything in our marriage means something to you if_ I_ mean anything to you." There was silence and Ginny was aching to know what was going on.

"Okay." She suddenly heard Hermione say. "I'll take some time off from work and come to New York for a while and we'll see from there."

"What about Brown?" Rom said.

"It was a moment of weakness nothing more." She sighed. "I'm sorry, for everything."

Ginny turned around and smiled at her nephew. "Mummy and Daddy are back!" and that was the cue for him to cry.

OoOoOoO

"What about wizrading motherhood?" Lydia suggested at the weekly writers meeting. "We can go on the celebrity angle and interview witches like Gwenog Jones and Cynthia Woodward their exacting."

"That sounds good but I also want the day to day mothers I want muggle mothers who'll talk about raising magical children. Things like these." Lydia smiled and nodded. "Well done, Lydia."

"I was thinking about covering the preparations for you're wedding." Luna stated as a matter of fact and everyone at the table oo-ed and oh-ed like owls.

"No." she got up from her spot at the dead of the table. "I won't allow it."

"Why not?" asked Luna. "I thought you'd like it."

"You thought wrong!" Ginny cried. "Harry and I want this day to be privet-"

"He said he doesn't have problem as long as it doesn't go over the edge."

"Harry said that?" Luna nodded. "My Harry?"

"The same one." She said. "Look I think it'll give the readers a chance to get to know you better and it will be an exclusive article about the wedding and you two."

"Alright but everything has to get my approval and no funny business Luna!" the blond simply smiled at her. "That goes for all of you." But everyone greened around the table.

"Relax Boss," Violet said and took out a tin box. "Have a cookie."

­­­

* * *

A/N: a bit of fluff at the beginning I know but trust it's going to get better I do promise you this.thing will only get stranger and funnier and fluffier from here on!!

I really really most senceirly want to thank:

Queenlover

random poka dots

Noc007

grimlock78

Lord Nexus

AliKitKat

CALIbasketball1

elana0012

vegetarians will rule Earth

Jade The Orkkiller

Allison Carroll

RonLovesHermy

Crazy Freckles

obsession911

I havn't got any other words to say other than thank so much for your support and for reading and reviewing. It for people like you writers are writing and i'm blessed to have you redears so cookies and ice cream for evreyone my treat!!

R&R

_SnowFlakeGinny_


	9. Man Candy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: **so play time is over and now I'm full ahead with my fics. This one is really getting to its end soon so I will try to update it more frequently.

Nothing more to add so I'll just with a happy reading :)

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Man Candy_**

"Well isn't it just… lovely!" Said the saleswoman rubbing her hands and smiling widely. "Doesn't she look breathtaking?"

"I'll tell you what's breathtaking," Drawled Jonathan, "that corset, she can't breathe!" he flicked his wand and the corset flew off Ginny's body.

"Thanks!" she gasped and inhaled slowly.

"You didn't like it?" asked the aging woman.

"Seeing that she turned purple and she was able to cope a feel of her breasts with her chin I'd say she didn't like it." Jonathan said as he gave Ginny a cool bottle of pumpkin juice. "And get the bloody away from her!" He called as a nosey photographer clicked his way around Ginny.

"Please do as He says, Benny or I'll fire you…" Ginny commented in a throaty voice as she set down on the stool.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley I'm rea-"

"Save it Lenny." Jonathan snapped at him.

"It's Benny."

"Whatever," interrupted Ginny, "Benny could you please pick up your stuff and go, I really think you've got what we're looking for in the article."

"But Luna wants me to-"

"Does Luna make put 70 galleons in your vault every month or I do?"

"But I'm paid 50 galleons per month." He said dumbly.

"And it'll be 70 if you get the hell OUT!" Ginny said warningly.

"When you put it that way…" he picked up everything as fast as possible and ran off the studio.

"Really? 70 galleons a month?" Asked Jonathan as they made their way back to the apartment. "Is he really that good?"

"No but how else would he leave?"

"Is he single?"

"Are you?" Ginny turned angrily. "Jonathan Tate, are you planning on dumping my brother?"

"Of course not!" he said. "Don't be silly."

"Than why are you showing interest?"

"Three words: ménage à trios." He said slyly and wiggled his eyebrows.

"How about ménage à don't-ever-repeat-that-phrase-again-in-front-of-me-or-I'll –castrate-you?"

"Are you offended that I didn't ask you?" Jonathan said and opened the door to their shared flat.

"Johnny that's gross!" Ginny pushed him aside. "That's my brother you're talking about you twisted little homo!"

"Oi! It doesn't count as incest if one of the participants is gay!" he pulled Ginny close to him. "And besides don't you want one last wild night before you tie the knot with the chosen one?"

"Of course I do!" Ginny said. "But I don't want to tell everyone that I a three-way with my brother and his boyfriend who happens to be my best friend!"

"I think you're right." Jonathan said and walked after Ginny to her bedroom.

"I know I'm right!" Ginny answered and began to change clothes.

"And besides," he began to say. "I've already seen you naked."

"We did shag a few times before you realized you're gay." Ginny turned her back so that Jonathan would zip up her dress.

"We didn't break up because of that!" Jonathan protested to Ginny's bare back. "I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment!"

"You took me out for dinner and said: 'I worship you and you're fab body but if you don't have penis and that's going to make things a bit hard for us.' I think that was you're way to tell me you're gay."

"Oh tosh!" Jonathan cried and fell onto Ginny's bed. "Well you did dump me on the spot."

"Not to mention that I've left with another man." Ginny pointed out as she applied some make up on her eyes.

"That makes the two of us."

OoOoOoOoO

"Ginny," Harry said as the pair reached the Burrow's front door. "Do you really think she'll be up to this?"

"Sure she will!" Ginny said but deep down inside Ginny did doubt it herself. "Mum! Harry and I a here to pick you up!" Ginny called as the two entered the house.

Slowly as they walked further into the living room they turned as saw Molly Weasley walked down the stairs looking ten years younger in a deep purple silky cocktail dress and her hair all shiny and down. Ginny noticed that she wore the diamonds earnings her father bought to their last anniversary together.

"Mum you look amazing!" Ginny said and than punched Harry in the back. "Doesn't she look amazing, Harry?"

"You look lovely Molly." Harry said as he rubbed his sore back. "Really you do."

"Thank you dears." Molly said and for the first time in a very long time she smiled a genuine smile. "Now let's go to that gala of yours and kick it!"

As the three entered the ballroom all the Weasley children ran to their mother's and praised her looks.

"Mum, you look drop dead gorgeous!" Bill said and raised his glass.

"Yeah Molly, you're going to turn some heads tonight." Hermione said and squeezed Ron's arm in excitement.

"Wait till dad will see you!" Percy said and handed his mother a glass of Champaign.

"I think he already seen her." George pointed out and the whole redheaded clan (plus their dates) turned and saw Arthur Weasley escorted with his much younger girlfriend gawking at the woman he left behind.

"I now it may sound a bit rude." A warm voice said for behind. "But I wonder if I may have this dance with you, miss-"

"Molly, dear, you can call me Molly." And with a quick move Molly Weasley was whisked away to the dance floor.

"Do you know who it was?!" Ginny cried and awe and glee.

"Our new daddy?" Fred asked and George high fived him.

"No dumb-ass!" Ginny snapped. "That was Charles Wilfred Smith." No one seemed to budge. "Owner of the Chuddly Cannons?"

"Wait!" Ron called and looked on the verge of a heart attack. "Are you talking about Charley "Golden hands" Smith?"

"Who's him?" Harry asked as Ron almost fainted in Bill's arms.

"He's the last Keeper\Captain of the Cannons that won the championship and that was back in the 80's!" Bill said as Ron was being seated.

"Mum looks like she's in heaven." Ginny heaved the attention back to the issue.

"Yeah, but you're father on the other hand…" Harry showed Ginny a really sour looking Arthur seating in the corner table who seemed to be engaged in a sort of a fight with his girlfriend. "He doesn't look very pleased with what's going on."

"Deserves him right," Ginny said. "Did he really think that mum has no feelings? Let him eat what he cooked for supper."

An hour or so later and after a few rounds of dances the group set at the table now joined with Charley Smith as Molly's new admirer it looked like they were all having fun.

Ron in particular.

"And that's when Moffat caught the quaffle I tell you it was amazing!" Ron said in enthusiasm. "I don't think I've ever seen someone save a goal like that!"

"Well I do, beg to differ." Charley said and laughed as Ron ears turned red. "I do believe I wasn't that half bad in my times." He smiled at Molly who did too turn red.

"I meant besides you," Ron returned to his composure. "You're "Golden hands" Smith! No one saves like you do."

"You raised a fine boy, Molly." He said a winked at her and she burst into a nervous giggle.

"Oh Charley!" Molly huffed as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Behave yourself!"

"Do you think he's in love?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Who? Charley?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermione laughed lightly. "Ron!" and the two turned to see Ron seating on the edge of his chair with his eyes wide open and his lips in a broad smile. "He looks a bit insane."

"Insane with lurrvvvvv." Harry joined in and the three shared a laugh.

"I love you! will you be my new Daddy?" Ron barked all of a sudden only to cause Harry, Ginny and Hermione to burst into hysterical laugh as the Weasley patriarch made his way to the table.

* * *

**A\N**: what will Arthur say to Molly and will charley smith profess his love to Ron in return to his confession? All that and more next time in** TSAW!**

Other than that I want to thank those of you who reviewed and to those of you came back and read this chapter.

You are more then welcome to R&R this chapter as well as you're welcome to read and review my latest and recently updated fic: **"Fat Chance"** It's a bit racy then the rest of my fics but remember that my writing mature as much as I do (and that is for anyone who writes to remember).

Muffins for all!

_**Snowflakeginny! **_


End file.
